1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission device and an electron emission display device with the electron emission device, and in particular, to an electron emission device which reduces the capacitance of a parasitic capacitor, and an electron emission display device with the electron emission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electron emission device has an electron emission source for emitting electrons under the application of a predetermined driving signal so that it may be applied for use in various devices operated with the emitted electrons. For instance, an electron emission display device uses the electron emission device to display the desired screen image.
Electron emission devices are classified into a first type, in which a hot cathode is used as the electron emission source, and a second type, in which a cold cathode is used as the electron emission source.
Among the second type electron emission devices are known a field emitter array (FEA) type, a surface conduction emission (SCE) type, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) type, and a metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) type.
Such an electron emission device may be provided with a driving electrode controlling the emission of electrons from the electron emission source, and a focusing electrode for focusing the electrons emitted from the electron emission source.
A parasitic capacitor with a relatively high capacitance may be formed at the overlapped area of the focusing electrode and the driving electrode, which are spaced apart from each other by a distance. The parasitic capacitor may induce a delay of the driving signal applied to the driving electrode, or other signal distortions.
When such an electron emission device having a parasitic capacitor with a relatively high capacitance is applied for use in constructing the electron emission display device, the display quality of the electron emission display device may therefore be deteriorated due to the signal distortion.